


Honey Bee

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Bobby Singer’s daughter has retired from hunting and stepped into her dad’s shoes after a bad hunting accident left her injured to the point she could no longer do the job.  So now she answers the phones and tends to a garden to pass the time.





	Honey Bee

You sat in the garden, bees humming around you. You quit hunting less than two years ago. You’d gotten hurt real bad on a hunt and could no longer do the job. So you’d stepped into your father’s shoes, and boy were those some big shoes to fill. It was a difficult job and stressful. So you started this garden, and filled it with plenty of flower to attract honey bees for him. You know they were a certain blue eyed angel’s favorite. You’d give everything to be out there in the hunt, but the metal rods in your back prevented you from doing that. So you sat here in your garden with your phone and breathed in the fresh air.

You reached for the shovel and started digging a hole. You’d just gotten some new sunflower pods today and you were excited, about planting them. He popped up behind you, “Look at my Honey Bee surrounded by honey bees.” The sound of his voice sent shocks straight to your core. You turned around and smiled up at him, “Well if it isn’t my Captain.” He knelt down next to you and kissed you passionately, “The boys will be here in a few days Honey Bee.” You kissed him back with equal passion, “To what do I owe the pleasure.” He pulled away, “They could use some down time.” You pulled him on top of you, “And what about you? Do you need some down time too?”

Cas smiled at you and kissed you softly, “I could use some down time, but let’s move it inside.” You frowned and bit his bottom lip, “I don’t want to go inside Captain.” He nipped at your neck, “But Honey Bee you hurt so bad the last time we did it in the garden.” You sighed, “Ok take me to bed Castiel. I need you.” He stood up and picked you up bridal style and carried you into the house up the stairs and laid you on the bed.

He gently took off your shoes, then unbuttoned your pants. You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, “Hello Captain.” He growled as he ripped your pants and panties off. He quickly lifted your shirt over your head, then removed your bra. He looked down at you, “Oh Honey Bee you know what it does to me when you call me that.” You sat up and removed his trench coat, “That was the point, Captain.” He snapped his fingers and then stood in front of you gloriously naked, “Mmmm, my little Honey Bee. Now lay back and let me take care of you.” You laid back and smiled up at him, “Yes, my Captain.”

He placed your ankles on his shoulders and scooted you forward. Then he kissed up your leg to your inner thigh and bit down gently. You moaned out softly and grabbed his hair. His tongue darted between your folds and found your clit. You bucked your hips up into him and gently tugged his hair. He circled your clit with his tongue as he inserted two fingers deep inside you. Curving them just right so they hit your g-spot. You squirmed as you moaned out his name. He placed a hand on your hip to keep you still and you felt the familiar feeling raising in your stomach. He pumped into you a few more times and circled your clit and that was all it took for you to come undone. He leaned back and wiped your juices from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He smiled at you, “Mmmm Honey Bee you taste just like honey. My favorite.” You smiled at him, “Captain I need you.” He kissed you passionately and lined up with your entrance. He nipped down your neck. Then bit your neck hard marking you as his. You moaned out and scratched down his back. He looked into your eyes, “Are you ready Honey Bee?” You bit your lower lip, “Yes Captain.” He grabbed onto your hips and rammed into you before stilling to give you time to adjust. You gasped out as you felt his enormous size fill you up.

You bucked your hips up into his signaling that you were ready. He took the signal and pulled all the way out before ramming back in. You gasped out and clung to him tight. He looked at you and you looked back into his beautiful blue eyes, “I love you Captain.” He smiled down at you, “I love you too Honey Bee. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. It only took a couple more pumps before that familiar feeling started raising in your stomach again. You tugged on his hair. “Captain….I’m….Gonna….Come….” He rammed harder, “Me too Honey Bee.” You bit his shoulder, and screamed out his name as you both came undone. You stared into each other’s eyes as you came down from your highs then he rolled off of you.

You laid your head on his chest and he rubbed your back, “Are you feeling ok?” You smiled then kissed his chest, “I’m fine, a little sore, but that’s mainly from working in the garden.” He kissed you on the forehead, “You and that silly garden.” You sat up, “Hey I love that garden. Keeps my mind off the fact that I can’t hunt anymore. I never really realized how boring it was being dad.” He chuckled, “Yeah i guess you never really realize how much you miss something until it’s gone. Like I do you, everytime I’m away Honey Bee.” You smiled, “I miss you so much when you’re gone too Captain.”


End file.
